Release
by liveandlove1989
Summary: Just a small one shot between Elsa and Anna. Rated M for graphic scenery. [Incest, Elsanna, Modern AU]


Her gasps were fierce, alive. Elsa's hands traveled over her flesh slowly, touching places no other had even seen.

"Elsa!" she whined, cold fingers being pressed into her desperately. A tongue swirled around her navel, taunting.

Her back lifted from the sheets, arching what seemed painfully, hands balling into fists among the silver tassels of her lover's hair. She tried breathing evenly, but those fingers offered no leeway. They were her downfall, curling within her warmth, nails scraping at her walls. They made her pant and plead into the frigid air surrounding the two.

When Elsa began to thrust, moving her hand just in the right way so her palm massaged that tiny bundle of nerves with each thrust, Anna's mouth fell open in a silent scream. She tugged viciously at the strands within her grasp, mind flatlining as everything around her disappeared.

Elsa kissed the kinky auburn hairs before her redhead's sex, breathing in the scent that was undeniably Anna. Her own arousal flared, but instead of searching for release, she opted to take it out on her sister. She leaned forward, aggressively swiping a flattened tongue over Anna's outer folds.

Anna felt she might just snap in half as she wriggled helplessly, back somehow arching higher. Her legs wrapped around Elsa's neck, pulling her in and begging for more. Another digit slipped into her, filling her in just the right way. She let out a shaky breath, raising her head from the pillow.

Sweat caused strands of her hair to stick to her sweltering face and neck, but she neither cared nor bothered with them as her eyes met icy blue ones. Elsa growled against her center, replacing her hand with a skilled tongue.

"E-Elsa," Anna breathed, eyes fluttering shut only briefly.

Elsa nipped at the redhead's clit, making her moan loudly. She pumped faster, feeling the ache in her wrist as she furiously tried pleasing her lover. With each thrust, Anna's walls clenched around her intruding digits.

The squelching sounds were so vulgar and so very, very wrong.

That made them all the more delicious.

She focused on the way Anna's breasts moved as the younger woman wriggled, trying to keep pace with Elsa. She relished in the feel of Anna's nails digging into her scalp, pulling her hair, unable to care if she was hurting her sister whilst in the confines of utter bliss.

Elsa smiled against her sister's sex as she felt it contrasting against her fingers more urgently, knew it wouldn't be long. She sucked on Anna's clit harshly, bringing it between her teeth just to lick it soothingly.

Anna couldn't take it.

She cried out into the night, screamed a string of words made up or incomplete. Her entire body shuddered pitifully against her sister's burning mouth. Elsa neither stopped nor slowed, prolonging her lover's orgasm as long as she could, loving the tangy saltiness that coated her tongue and digits.

Anna came down slowly, steadily, shaking, muscles twitching almost uncontrollably. Even after multiple encounters that went more or less the same, Elsa never failed to leave her a mess. It was consistent. It was wrong.

And she loved it.

"Elsa.." she breathed, relinquishing her grip in her lover's hair, hands wandering down to pull at her shoulders.

Elsa knew that was the sign.

She let her tongue run down through her sister's folds once more as she eased her fingers out, feeling Anna's sex clench in an attempt to keep them there. She licked her fingertips before wiping what remained on the sheet by Anna's leg, kissing back up to her navel before crawling up the length of her body.

"Yes?" she whispered, leaning in to kiss the redhead's jaw and cheek, then her lips.

Anna smiled, looking up at her through half lidded eyes, breathing slowly but surely evening. "That was.. wonderful.." she concluded, groggily wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

Her lover chuckled, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "That was the plan, love."

Anna giggled and pulled Elsa in, kissing her gently before sighing and hugging her close. The muscles in her stomach twitched when Elsa lowered herself delicately onto her sister, and Anna accepted the cold that came with the contact. It was familiar, it was welcome.  
She buried her face within the silver hair and breathed the scent of her sister in.

"I love you," she murmured, stifling a yawn.

Elsa kissed her ear, whispered the words back to her. "I love you, too."

But she heard her sister's breath even out, felt her grip slacken. Elsa chuckled again as she eased herself off her lover to lay beside her instead, wrapping her in a loose embrace.

"Goodnight, firefly," she whispered, closing her own eyes and snuggling close.


End file.
